Night Princess
by I Am Imagination
Summary: Viola is like a duaghter to Hunter Redfern. She is one of the most powerful teenagers in the Night World. Hunter Redfern is losing his advantage over circle Daybreak and He needs someone he can trust inside their defences. Can Viola stay true to Hunter?
1. A Secret Mission

**AN: This is hopefully my first REAL fanfiction…**

I looked down at my hands for the third time tonight. Perfectly painted blood-red nails placed on graceful slender fingers. My fingers were attached to pale, delicate looking hands, which were useful extensions from my strong yet slender wrists, encircled in stunning jeweled bracelets. The many precious gems sparkled in the pale candlelight I preferred over the harsh light of modern fluorescent lamps. After a moment, I remembered why the bracelets were on my wrists. I had planned on going to one of the most fashionable parties in all of Night world. Hunter Redfern was having a birthday party, and I had been personally invited. I could not imagine a greater honor. And now, my father has locked me in my room. Moreover, he expects me to stay here while he enjoys the festivities. Hypocrite.

My thoughts are interrupted as "Going Under" by Evanescence starts playing through my cell phone. I flipped it open to check caller ID. If it's my father, I refuse to pick up! The caller idea came up within seconds. _Declan Timbernorth_ it flashed. Oh right, the extremely hot and minimally smart werewolf I had hired to do my dirty worked. I suppose, as his employer, I am expected to pick up the phone. I sigh and press the "answer" key. "What?" I demand.

"Viola? Why aren't you at Hunter's party? I see your father," he says dumbly.

"Really? You call me to _remind_ me about it!" I say icily.

"Huh?" he mutters.

"Look, unless you know of a way to get me out of my bedroom when there are two shape-shifter thugs right outside my door, I'm going to hang up right now." I declared angrily.

"Well, I'm not that smart…but maybe I could get Jewel to help you."

Is everybody at this party but me? I don't even know why I can't be there! Wait a second—that was good advice from Declan. I **had** to get to that party. "Jewel, okay. Pass my phone to her."

"She's not here," is the dumb response.

"Fine. I'll do everything myself. You can go get drunk now." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. Why was Jewel avoiding the party? Hunter Redfern's party was going to be the biggest events of the year. Well, aside from the predicted apocalypse. I sit back and dial Jewels number. I never bother with speed-dial. I know so many people, and the people I call changes from day to day.

As I impatiently listen to her phone ring, I ran my eyes across my room to make sure everything was still beautifully in order, starting with my bed. My bed is medieval in style, with its cherry maple frame that supported a dark violet chiffon canopy and its matching violet silk comforter. Next to my bed is a small ebony dresser, with a vase of blood-red roses on it. My walls are a soothing cream, and the floor is covered in jet-black carpet. There are two sets of black double doors in my room. One leads into a long corridor, and the other leads into a multiple room closet. the on remaining wall appears to have a floor length mirror on the inside, but it is really a glass automatic door. The right word will get it to open onto a beautiful balcony with ivy and a cast-iron railing. My father had locked that. Unfortunately, I would be spending my evening alone in this expensive bedroom instead of at the Night world party of the year, unless Jewel answered the phone.

Just then, the phone stopped ringing and I heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "What do you want Viola?"

"Jewel?" I asked, "About time. I need your help."

"Figures," whispered Jewel. "What is it? I could use something to do."

"What, Hunter Redfern's party wasn't good enough for you?"

"It was just a party," said Jewel in a bored tone. "One room had many tables, a buffet, and a lot of place cards. Another had a disco ball, strobe lights, loud music and too many sweaty bodies. The last room guest were in was spacious, with slow music and couples. There really wasn't anything unique about this party. There were much more interesting things going on outside the party, but I don't think you want to hear about that."

"It's not the party that matters; it's that everybody who's somebody in Night world will be there. I need you to get me there." I told her.

"Sounds simple enough. What's the catch?"

"There are two shape shifter thugs outside my bedroom door, and my father locked the door to my balcony. There are two conditions: one, I need you to pull this off with little evidence. Two, please don't break anything."

"Awww, was that a please?" She replied sarcastically. "You've got thirty minutes to make sure you look perfect." Jewel immediately hung up.

I stood up and walked across my room toward the floor-length mirror. The young women who looked back at me had waist length black hair that was styled to hang in waves. She had wide, striking violet eyes, a small delicate nose, high cheekbones, and full lips. She was five feet ten inches tall, extremely pale, and very slender. Around her delicate looking neck were many strands of diamond and pearl necklaces. She was wearing a strapless, knee-length violet dress that complimented her eyes. On her feet were black, diamond-studded stilettos. I knew, if I felt the need, her canines would elongate and form deadly points. She gave me a cold, satisfied smile. I turned, satisfied, and sat down again to wait.

Exactly thirty minutes later, the set of doubles doors that lead to the remainder of my family's mansion sprang open, and Jewel strode in. She was looking particularly stunning, in a tight black tank top, black skinny jeans, and stiletto boots. She had her auburn hair tied up in a tight bun, and her bright green eyes were blazing with mischief. She had a quickly healing scratch on her fine nose, but she was otherwise unmarked. The two shape-shifter thugs lay in a neat pile against the wall. Jewel was one of Night world's fiercest vampire warriors; I hoped I would never be on the receiving end of her wrath. Jewel quickly looked me up and down. She gave an approving nod and said, "You'll want you're black Ferrari, I assume."

"Correct."

Jewel grabbed my jewel-encircled wrist and hurried me along the many stone corridors of my family's medieval-style mansion. My father was a close friend of Hunter Redfern, and, as a result, we were very, very rich. We eventually reached my family's underground ten-car garage. I thanked Jewel for her help and strolled over to my precious Ferrari. I was now free to go as I please.

Fifteen Minutes down small local roads in luxury and I was at the front door to Hunter Redfern's castle. I have always called it a castle because the ancient stone structure is so large and elaborate you cannot see it all without turning your head. I handed the keys to my precious Ferrari to a valet, and demanded he return it in top condition. Then, I confidently strolled across the drawbridge and up to the massive front door where a hulking werewolf thug was posing as a doorman.

"Name please," he said in a bored tone.

"Viola Ringwood, known to most as the Dark Night Princess." I flashed him my cold smile. The guard knew that with one press of a button on my cell phone his life could come to a sudden, complete and utter end. He stepped aside.

I glided across the gleaming hardwood floor of the entry, a feat most would find impossible in heels. But they are not 17-year-old vampire fashionistas. I walked through the crowds of Night world celebrities, politely smiling and nodding the whole way. Unfortunately, there were no witches in this crowd. They had decided to side with the humans and Daybreakers. I also missed Ash and Quinn. They were once powerful, feared vampires, but now the Daybreakers had them too. Their loss, I suppose. They had supposedly found "soulmates". Yeah, right. There is no such thing.

I went to the buffet table, sparing placed delicacies on my plate, and headed off in search of my peers.

Before finding my peers, I bumped into Hunter Redfern himself. I wished him happy birthday, gave him a smile, and prepared to move on, but he wanted something else. I have always believed that he like me best out of the Night Princesses. Perhaps he is disgusted with the fact that he had to resort to mixing his pure vampire blood with the blood of Hecate. I honestly don't see what is wrong with witches, but his favor is power, and I'll take as much as I can get.

"What happened?" I asked when I noticed concern and sorrow written all over his face.

"The Daybreakers have the first wild power. They figured out who it was through our search for her."

"Who? How?" I breathed.

"It was Jez. She killed Lily." The grief deepened in his eyes.

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. "But Jez can't be… She your niece…" I mumbled as my mind went into denial.

"It's something I was never sure of. Now I know. Her mother is human," he stated dully.

"When did this happen?" was the only thing I could say.

"A few months ago. It took my sources awhile to figure out; the blue fire simply wiped all trace of her from this earth."

Now I was speechless.

"Viola, you're the only person I can trust with a task, will you take it?"

"Task?" I asked dumbly.

"Find the Daybreakers and pretend to be one of them. Send me any useful information," Hunter was close to pleading. I wish I had a camera. He must be desperate.

"Pretend to be a Daybreaker. Hmm, I suppose it could be more interesting than shopping and then being locked in my room by my father…" I joked. "Can you make up a story for me? I wasn't supposed to be here tonight."

Hunter Redfern's eyes lit up slightly at my request for mischief. This gave him enough strength to put on a disinterested mask and go about his party as if nothing had happened. Smiling to myself, I left Hunter Redfern's castle and summoned the valet. I quickly drove home and packed some of the more practical articles of clothing, and some food for the drive to Vegas. I would probably find Theirry there.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**AN: I have been faithfully writing about half a page a day, not for my reviewers, for my story. I have had one review. One! Is there something wrong with my summery? Honestly, fanfiction didn't give me enough letters in my summery. GRRRRR.**

**This is a filler chapter. I would have left it out but I feel it will be important later on. Besides… well, you'll get a mini-rant at the end of this chapter.**

As I sped down the empty roads around 90 mph, I considered various scenarios that could get me into Circle Daybreak. I could pretend to be a lowlife vampire with nowhere better to go. I immediately canceled out this option. I was far too well known for that. Besides, I truly dislike the idea of cowering before a Daybreaker. "Well," I said to myself, "I suppose I'll have to be as truthful as possible without giving away my true intentions." I continued to speed down the road towards my chosen destination.

xxxxxxxxx

I rapped on the door a bit forcefully. I had been up much later than usual, and was in desperate need of beauty sleep. My long ebony hair was tangled by the wind that had come through my car's open windows. My expertly done makeup was now smudged, and my designer tank top and jeans were wrinkled. I took comfort in the fact that even some of Night world's most gorgeous vampires would think I was gorgeous like this.

As I raised my hand to knock again, the door swung open to reveal a young witch child. She had curly brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a warm, ignorant smile. "Mom, we have a visitor," she shouted towards the interior of the small Vegas shop. I had chosen the location because of the wards I could sense around it. It was a small, modern store on street level, with a good amount of one-room apartments with balconies above it. Many potted plants that have magical uses humans could never imagine sat in the window. The witches shop was disguised under the guise of a florists shop, but as a member of Night world, I knew the truth. I began tapping my booted foot, impatiently waiting for the shop owner to come outside. I felt awkward standing outside a shop with a CLOSED sign in the window, but I was much too tired to search for another Circle Daybreak safehouse.

A few minutes later, a much older witch, with the same curly brown hair as the little girl, and wise, spectacled eyes warily came to the door. She looked me up and down. I assume that she knew I was a vampire instantly from my predatory grace and cold smile. I tried to make myself more welcome by appealing to her as soon as she drew me into the shop and closed the door behind me. "Hello, my Name is Viola Ringwood. I have lived all my life in Night world's top society. I am fascinated by Circle Daybreak's unique view of Night-worlder and human interaction. Can I stay here for the night?"

The older witch gave me a skeptical look, and I earned a large grin form the little girl. When the older witch saw the little girl's reaction, she sighed, nodded, and led me through a door at the back of the room. I was led up a narrow, walled in staircase covered in worn green carpet with a small metal railing. When we reached the top of the stairs, we entered an old but well-kept hallway much like a hotel, with pale green walls, dark striped carpet, and many black doors labeled with gold numbers running down the hallway. At about chest level on the right hand sight of each door was a silver doorbell; each door also had a mail slot. "So Circle Daybreak owns and lives in the apartment complex above the herbal shop," I thought. "Interesting…"

The witch walked a ways down the hall, and her daughter pulled at my wrist, urging me to follow. The child was so adorable, for a moment I felt a strange pain in my chest. It was a shame she would have to die when the apocalypse came.

We stopped in front of Room no. 522. The witch pulled a ring of silver keys from her skirt, unlocked the door, and ushered me inside. As soon as I entered the room, the witch shut the door and locked it tight. "I will come around tomorrow morning with the Circle Daybreak counsel. They will judge how trustworthy you are. Until then, enjoy the room. Room service is NOT free," she told me coldly through the wood that block any chance of escape. I should have known. It had all been too easy.

I sighed and resigned myself to my temporary stay. I looked around the room slowly, taking everything in. My bed was a plain box spring with a metal frame and a yellow comforter. A few sparse, worn pillows were arranged at the head. A dresser next to the best was made from cheap wood with a plastic alarm clock and lamp on the dresser. There were windows on the wall next to the bed, Edged in red, tasseled curtains. The carpet was forest green, and on the walls were soothing nature scenes. A Television sat on a large dresser immediately opposite the bed. Near the door, there was another door that led into an extremely small bathroom. Well, extremely small by my standards. The floor was tiled in a checked pattern, a shower-bath combo took up bout half the room, and the other was occupied by a small porcelain toilet, sink, and a small, oval glass mirror only about two feet in length. These accommodations were much shabbier than what I was used to.

I flopped down on the cheap bed and dragged my suitcase--which I had clung to throughout the whole ordeal--up onto my lap. I opened it up and began mechanically putting things into the chest of drawers. I would get have to get used to not having a maid service. As I reached the bottom of the bag, I found my cell phone. I considered calling Hunter, and then thought better of it; what if Circle Daybreak was not as poor as it seemed? There may be any kind of spy device in my room. Next to my cell phone was a deck of cards. I was incredibly glad I had thought to pack those. "Nothing like a little solitaire to brighten up your day," I said to myself sarcastically. With a groan I finished unpacking and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**AN: I know this is a short, filler chapter, but Viola will be staying here for quite a while, and the location will be important later. Besides, these living conditions are a big change from what she is used to, and they will have a sizable impact in the next few chapters.**

**Now onto the mini-rant… For those few who read and review, don't worry about me not updating, at least for the moment. I write stories with plot goals but no real plan. As the words form, I am surprised by the events my own hands created. I never know what will happen next. For me, writing this story is kind of like reading it, except I can take pride in it too. You don't have to worry about me quitting for a bit. I'll try to update about once a week, but we'll see.**

**Please do review. It makes me happy. I don't thrive on reviews, but they're always nice. ******


	3. It Can't Be

**AN: Well, the review numbers are increasing, I'm up to five reviews and the plot is finally building itself. Thank you to those who did review, but especially to olicandy, for plot ideas (which unfortunately don't go with what I want to do with the story, but they're still good ideas, and the ability to give expressive, detailed review. People, I would appreciate reviews, but if you review, please say more than "Good Story". I would like sincere feedback. So review, and review well.**

I woke up to the harsh beeping of the hotel-type alarm. Actually, it's more like the screeching of a machine in pain, but whatever. I had set the alarm for six o'clock, because when the Big names came to asses me, I didn't want them catching me in bed

I slowly got up from the worn spring mattress with many aches and pains. As I've said before, I wasn't accustomed to this type of living. I slowly shuffle across the carpet toward the bathroom to take a shower. The shower wasn't as fancy or glorified, but I sincerely hope the warm water could do something for my aching back. I turned the rusty metal faucet, and found, to my surprise, that even though the apartment wasn't luxurious, this Circle Daybreak apartment complex had one heck of a water heater. I stepped into the slightly mildew-covered shower and allowed the nice water to take the tension out of my muscles. I lathered the salon brand shampoo I had bought into my beautiful hair, and just let time fall away.

After the shower, I pulled my salon-brand hair dryer out of my suitcase, along with a special brush and began making my hair frame my face in waves. I also applied a small amount of makeup to my eyes, to make them look bright and lively. Then I returned to the old and worn dresser where I have put all my clothes and most of my belongings last night. I turned on the TV to watch the news as I rummaged through the drawers for someone appropriate to wear. I was sure that the people coming to assess my behavior knew exactly who I was. They would also know I had connections, such as Hunter Redfern. The vermin news reporter happily announced that today was going to be another cloudless, scorching Vegas day. Just lovely. I eventually settled on a blue sequined tank and white cami set I bought from Nordstrom's last week, a pair of Ralph Lauren jeans, and some Prada boots. I sighed to myself, and lay back onto the creaky bed. I began to flip through the channels aimlessly, without really paying attention to any of them. "What will I do as I wait?" I asked myself. I dialed room service and asked for a very elaborate meal, giving the boy on the other end my gold-card number. From the speed in which he did things, and the klutzy bangs I heard from the other end of the line, I knew he was vermin. Well, what else should I expect from circle Daybreak?

About twenty minutes later, I herd a knock at the door, and someone clicked the lock open with a key. It must be the vermin boy with my food. Vampires aren't ever actually hungry, but food was a luxury, and I was a bit short on luxuries at the moment. "Come in," I shouted loud enough for the vermin to hear me through the wooden door. The lock clicked, and the door swung open slowly. I smelled the delicacy of stuffed portabella mushrooms and tri-tip steak, at the same time I smelled his blood. It wasn't until he walked into the door that I realized I hadn't fed in almost 24 hours. It began to get harder to breathe. But I pushed the feeling aside. It would be rude to jump on the Daybreaker who was giving me delicacies. Moreover, it was very important for me to keep appearances up.

The boy looked to be 18, actually a little older than me. He had hair so black it had a bluish tint, and stunning, clear bright blue eyes. His skin was pale, even though he lives here in Vegas and he had a big, lopsided smile on his face. But he was nervous; I could tell by the way he held himself, very rigid. I gave him my warmest smile. I would need to be friendly with humans if I was going to fake being a Daybreaker. "Hello, My Name is Viola, but you probably already know that. What's yours?"

He relaxed almost instantly. He placed the tray of delicacies down on the dresser and walked over to introduce himself properly. It was rather nice. "Hi, I'm Devin. Circle Daybreak's Vegas Apartment Complex Bellboy and Mailman, who occasionally does room service. It's DVACB for short." he gave me another lopsided smile and extended his hand.

"Awww, who knew vermin could be so cute?" I thought to myself. I politely went to grasps his strong hand, but when our fingers touch, a pleasant but extremely strong electric shock reverberated through by body to my core. I quickly withdrew my hand and sat down on my bed, in shock. "This couldn't be happening," I though, panicked. "There's no such thing as vampire and vermin soulmate couples."

Scared witless, I looked up at Devin. He was wearing a smile so big that it rivaled the sun. "You're my soulmate!" he exclaimed. For a moment, I wished I could spend all my life with him. I wished he were a vampire, or a shape shifter, or something that could be accepted by Night World. But no, this perfect, glorious, beautiful, happy, polite, and... I looked him up and down again. He was well dressed, in a pair of neat beige slacks and a navy blue polo that complimented his true blue eyes. His black hair was even neatly combed so the long puppy-dog locks wouldn't get in his eyes. God he was too perfect. But we couldn't ever be. I had come here to destroy Circle Daybreak, not join it!

He started walking closer to me, trying to comfort me, even though he didn't understand my pain. But I couldn't him touch me for more than a second. He would almost intently know everything; why I was there, who I knew, how evil I truly was... I would never be able to complete my task if he knew everything. God, if he knew everything, he'd hate me. The love of my life would hate me. I withdrew to the other side of the bed.

He became more concerned. He didn't understand why I couldn't accept him, why I couldn't be with him forever, without any guilt or worries. But my life wasn't simple and happy like his. I'm sure every day in his life is a bright, happy day with many friends and many smiles. There was no way he could understand the extent of my pain. I longed to be with him, but it went against everything I had been taught, everything I stood for. I couldn't be with him.

Eventually, he cornered me. I had backed all the way to the wooden framed window with a twenty-story drop. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" I muttered to myself.

But he heard anyway. He finally voiced the thoughts that I had seen so clearly on his face since the moment I drew away. "Why do you run Viola?" He asked, obviously hurt. Is there something about me that disgusts you? Something about me that..." He couldn't voice much more, but the hurt he felt was like a knife through my heart.

I tried to fight the words that I wanted to say to console him, tried to push away the love for him that had forcefully attached itself to my cold, icy heart. But I couldn't. They forced themselves out of my mouth anyway. "It's not you. You're prefect, in every way. It's me."

I could feel kindness swell up in him, kindness just for me. "I don't care, Viola," He said sweetly. "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you and me. He slowly, carefully began to reach out to touch me again.

In a sudden rush of panic, I burst from the corner faster than he could move, and rushed into the bathroom, breaking into sobs as I sank down to the cold, tiled floor.

Devin desperately banged on the locked door. I glared at it at first wishing that he would go away, but then my sobs began becoming gasps for air as the thirst I had politely ignored what felt like hours ago began to take over my body. Declan stopped begging, and asked me to open the door, "Please Viola! I can help you. Don't die in there because you feel you're not worthy of being my soulmate!" I heard him shuffle around, as he said similar things to me over and over. As my gasps became louder and more desperate, he starts throwing himself against the flimsy wooden door. In a matter of seconds, it began to give way. I heard the door buckle and crunch, but I was too weak to truly pay attention. Then, with a loud bang that reverberated through the room and hurt my sensitive ears, the door came down. A scrumptiously scratched Devin came into the bathroom. I looked away; I took all the strength I had. He came down, sat beside me, and placed his beautiful, strong wrist beneath my mouth. I felt my canines elongate into deadly weapons as I watched the blood pulse through his blue veins. He wrapped his other arm around me to give me support. Into my ear, he whispered, "Viola, drink." I sank my teeth through his beautifully skin as if it was butter, and drank his sweet, sweet blood.

**AN: Yeah, I know, this chapter isn't very long. But I LOVE it! If you loved it too, REVIEW! **

**This chapter was posted quickly thanks to Write or Die, Dr. Wicked's writing lab. ****.**

**I love you all, for reading and enjoying my work, but I love my story more, Sorry.**

**Next chapter to be posted ASAP. God, I'm addicted to this thing.**


	4. Author meets characters

**AN: This is an interesting episode between Viola and me. Enjoy this as I write the next chapter. Take note: I am in bold, Viola is underlined, and reviewers are italicized. Devin is Blue, but fanfiction will probably make him normal when I post this.**

**I looked at my very small pile of reviews.**

Olikandy  
2009-09-12 . chapter 3

_Awww i love this chapter. :)  
You forgot to put a parenthesis a couple of time. and it helps if you can separate the paragraphs so its easier to read. other than that its amazing. (i feel like a judge on american idol. just call me Simon)  
And woohoo! i got a shout out! *happy dance* and yes. coming up with plots is my gift. you may praise me (LOL)  
P.s. I LOVE DEVIN! *drool*  
p.s.s. i got a new chapter of my story.  
p.s.s.s. if Viola bites Devin, then wont he see into her mind. *bites nails*  
p.s.s.s.s. i think i put a little to much P.s.'s (i'm having a hyper day, sorry. candy + me = disaster)_

"**Interesting," I mutter. I push the reply button.**

**Reply: Well, I didn't intend to write in a way that requires parentheses, but I was I see what you mean now. Thanks. **

**I go back to fix all grammatical errors. (Spell check did a really crummy job this time.)**

TwilightJac1  
2009-09-12 . chapter 3

_Hmm...will he sense her secrets while she's feeding? I thought that this chapter was somewhat rushed even though Devin is part Circle Daybreak. But I love it._

**I am a bit concerned. I read the rest of the reviews for chapter 3.**

BeachVampire17  
2009-09-12 . chapter 3

**You don't get to see the text to this one. They guessed the plot. Grr…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hey wait, did you notice anything. I wonder… was it the fact that I've had about 24 hits for chapter 3 but only 3 reviews? Hmm……**

**I go back and look at the reviews again. "What do I still need to fix?" I asked myself. Oh, right! Twilight Jac1 said I rushed the chapter. She probably meant the relationship building between Devin and Viola. I open up the chapter in Microsoft Word and start to type. **

**WACK!**

"**Ow!" I exclaim. "Louis, when I catch…." (Louis is my younger brother). I turn around. Viola is standing behind my desk chair with a hand raised to hit me over the head again. She lowers it too slowly for my taste. I rub the growing lump on the back of my head. "What was that for?"**

"For changing the truth," She told me. **And she was pissed too.**

"**The truth?" I repeat dumbly.**

"You know what really happened, you wrote what really happened. And yet now you try to change it to make one reviewer happy." Viola glares at me.

"**But you aren't real!" I get one very cold and dangerous silence.**

"I am really real you idiotic fourteen-year-old! I've been real all along!" she finally exclaims.

"**Hmmm. So if you're real, could you send Quinn to visit Olikandy. She would love that." I say, trying to change the subject from questioning my intelligence. (My intelligence is quite large I tell you, quite large. Was that even proper grammar? "Yes, of course, Ione" says one of the voices in my head.)**

Viola angrily bangs her hand down dangerously close to my keyboard as she become impatient with my internal conversations. 

"**You shouldn't do that," I said. "If you break the keyboard I can't write about you anymore."**

"Well maybe I should break it. Then you won't be able to post lies that please you reviewers. Oh, and about the Quinn thing, I haven't met him yet, Remember? You were planning that for around Chapter 7 or so. You've only really planned out up to chapter five. So I've only lived up to chapter five. "

**"How about this: You tell me why I shouldn't change the last chapter, and I'll consider a) not changing it, and b) letting you have a say in what I post. If you want that, you'll have to show up regularly on Saturday afternoons. That's when I have the most free time."**

"Finally, some common sense!" she says to my ceiling. 

"**I always have common sense," tell her, taken aback. "Sometimes I just forget to use it."**

"Who would have known?" she sarcastically tells her nails.

"**If you think I'm so boring and dull, why are you here?"**

"Because you made me up! I've already explained this."

"**Maybe to you, not to me," I say as I decide to play it cool. Wouldn't it be nice if my characters like me?**

"Point taken. Look, do I really need to explain the depth of my feeling for Devin to you?"

"**Uh… No, I already know them. You are an extension of my mind, brought to life by my fingers." (See, I do have a large intelligence.) **

"And I like Devin a bit when he walked into the room. You know that, and any smart reader who goes back and reviews that part of chapter 3 will know that."

"**Okay, you win. And you know why? Because I'm not sure how the heck I'm actually supposed to slow things down anyway. So the characters get their way." Devin walks into the room. I give am big, warm smile. He's the kind of person that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

"Yay, V! You did it!" he exclaimed happily.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Viola says desperately. 

"**Ask away," I say, giving Devin no further thought. **

Viola gave me a funny look, but asked the favor, "Could you please never EVER let Devin read your story?"

"**Of course." I'm not THAT cruel.**

"Great!" Viola says, much happier than she was when she first came in. "I'll be back before you post the next chapter!" 

"Bye Ionelee, You're the best!" Devin says, giving me one of his great lopsided smiles. They walk out my front door hand in hand.

**AN: Sadly, this event is only a figment of my imagination, and excuse for me not changing the overall text of the last chapter. But I like it a lot, so work with me.**

**If you didn't already notice, I like dialogue. A lot. But I also force myself to explain things in exceptional detail. I feel it's important that the reader can see Viola exactly as I can, and I know everything she does. (*creepy stalker voice* I know where she lives. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!) Anyhow, that the reason for overlarge, hard to read paragraphs. I'll do my best to fix them, but it probably will still happen. Sorry.**


	5. Trial

**AN: I'm back, finally! Enjoy.**

As his blood revived me, I felt our minds touch. The moment I had been dreading had come at last. I wished I didn't so desperately need Devin's blood. If I had only feed before entering the Circle Daybreak safehouse, he would have left me alone in peace, and our connection would have never had a chance to truly form. His golden presence embraced my mind. Something I desperately tried to push away. Nevertheless, he was strong; too strong for his own good. I always believed a moment such as this would never come, but I had imagined it a few time anyways. Unlike I had pictured, he was at my mercy as I took the life out of him.

_It doesn't hurt. _He thought, pushing his way into my mind. It was like a ray of sunshine after hours of pouring rain.

_No, of course not, I'm being careful. I couldn't possibly hurt you on purpose. Yet I still shouldn't do this to you. _

_Viola, it's fine. Being close to you is all I ever wanted. Besides, you would have died if you didn't take my offer._

_But, I..._ I quickly hid all my secrets behind a shield of ice. _I just hope he doesn't have an ice pick in his head. Or a flame thrower_

_I heard that._

_Of course you did._

As our minds blended and swirled together, I felt that ice barrier melt. At that point, it didn't matter anymore. I opened myself up to him, seeking comfort, as I hated myself for all I'd done… After, I wondered if there were any Redferns who had gone through such a thorough change in such a short period.

With that thought, I withdrew my fangs from his wrist and felt them recede. I snuggled into him as he wrapped the arm I fed from around me (in addition to the one already supporting me around my waist). I never knew there could be feelings so pure, so strong, yet as safe as the feelings between Devin and I.

As soon as I was comfortable, he started talking to me. His voice was like a sweet baritone lullaby.

"You're so beautiful, Viola. The rest of the world fades away behind your beauty."

I smiled. "But you're so pure. If they ever find the witch child, they'd have to put her next to you for comparison."

"You remind me of Ash," he said unexpectedly.

"Ash! He's HERE!" I couldn't believe it. The rumors were true. Ash had gone Daybreaker. Wow, I'd have to go talk to him.

"Yeah, his soulmate, Mary-Lynette, sent him off to atone for his bad deeds. It's going to take years, He was worse than you."

"Where's he staying?" I asked.

"Just down the street, near Thierry's mansion." he told me with a large smile and a kiss on the top of my head. "We can go now if you like."

"Moving, Hmmm...." I snuggled closer to Devin. "Moving sounds, complicated."

He gave me a low chuckle. "Well, as much as I would like to spend all eternity with you in my arms, you still have to meet with the leaders of Circle Daybreak. I heard they were coming around one this afternoon, which is, he lifted on of his arms slightly to look at his watch. It was stainless steel with a quartz face. Nice. I didn't try to read the time; I wanted to hear him say it. "In five minutes!" We both shot up from our position on the floor, without letting go of each other's hands. We hurried through the bathroom door, where I we stood awkwardly for a moment. So much had changed in just a matter of minutes. My world spun for a moment before everything slid back into place.

We both looked at each other for a moment. "I have to go," Devin told me, slowly and reluctantly letting go of my hand. "I'm supposed to lead them to you."

"Bye," I said stupidly. As soon as there was no more physical contact between the two of us, I felt a strong yet invisible silver chord forcibly attach itself to each of our souls. There was no denying the fact that the fates wanted us to spend eternity together. Devin backed out my door and quietly closed it behind him, leaving it unlocked. It amazes me how much he trusts me, and yet it doesn't. He will always know exactly where I am by the silver chord that binds us.

As soon as Devin left, I was filled with horror at what all this meant. I couldn't complete the mission Hunter Redfern had given me. I could see how wrong it was to give up Circle Daybreak's secrets to Night World. Circle Daybreak wasn't all that wrong. The soulmate principle was very real, and love with humans could be possible, if we take caution.

Maybe Night World hates Circle Daybreak because they couldn't give up their power. Maybe they were afraid that if they decided to reveal themselves to humans they would be rejected. I looked back at the past 20 minutes I had spent with Devin. I couldn't believe my world had changed so completely in such a short time.

I walked over to my dresser to get out my ipod, so I could do something while I waited for my trial. That's when I finally saw the stuffed portabella mushrooms. The reason Devin had been in my room in the first place. They were cold now, but the still smelt delicious. I didn't want them, but it probably wouldn't be hard to find someone who would. I wasn't hungry for them anymore, I was nervous. If Circle Daybreak didn't accept me I had nowhere to go.

It was then that it all sank in. I HAD to join Circle Daybreak. I had no choice. I couldn't go back to cold, cruel old life—A life so empty and petty that it deserved to be deserted. I was actually planning to do the one thing I had sworn I would never do when I had set out. I was planning to sincerely and truly join Circle Daybreak. I have left the dark side. (They may have cookies, but not much love).

I fished my ipod out of the top drawer of the tattered dresser, and sat back on the bed once more to wait, except this time, I had many worries circling through my head, accompanied by my favorite band, Evanescence.

Some time later, I heard murmuring and shuffling in the hall. I put my ipod down on the bedside table and smoothed the wrinkles out of my clothes. Devin softly wrapped on my door, and then quietly swung it wide. Thierry and Grandma Harman walked into my room. Thierry wore a nonchalant look on his face, as if he did this every day, but the Crone wore a look of open distrust. They were not as wealthy, reckless, or powerful as Hunter Redfern was, but Theirry had been around much longer, and the Crone had seen much more of life than Hunter had. In a way, I felt they were better-suited leaders than Hunter. They were people who had earned their respect, every ounce of it, instead of scaring it into people.

I gave Devin a warm smile, and then turned it in their direction. Before truly starting my trial, Grandma Harman had Devin help her over to the foot of my bed, where she perched with clear mistrust. Theirry came over to stand near her, but he did not sit down. When they had finally settled, the Crone motioned for Devin to leave. "Could I stay, please?" he asked politely.

The Crone sighed, "Devin, we've been over this, the judgments are a private and secret, sort of like a ritual."

"Yeah, but it's different this time," He argued. "This time she's my soulmate." This seemed to truly startle Theirry and the Crone. For the first time, the Crone was hesitant.

I decided to make her job easier. "Devin, please wait outside," I said quietly. "For me?"

With a subtle hurt and confused look, he quietly left the room. However, that was the most he did. Devin stood in the hallway with his ear pressed against the door. Theirry gave me a funny look and the Crone let out an exhausted sigh.

"Well, we know one thing for sure," Theirry said bluntly. "In a way, you are tied to Circle Daybreak, without any other options. Unless you have some trick up your sleeve?"

I looked down at my sequined, sleeveless sequined tank top. I barked at short humorless laugh. "I'm not even wearing sleeves, Theirry," I stated bluntly.

Grandmother Harman smiles a little, but she's still suspicious.

"Point taken," Theirry said with a grimace. "But you're still not completely trustworthy."

"There's not much else to tell."

"Before you met Devin, what was your purpose in being here?" the Crone asked.

I grimaced. Well, I was going to have to spill my guts sometime. "It's truly awful. And wrong." I said in a tired voice.

The Crone gave me a pointed glare and began to tap her foot impatiently.

"I…" I sighed, and prepared the awful truth. "I was sent by Hunter Redfern to be an inside source within Circle Daybreak. He's frustrated that the Wild Powers are so well hidden, and that Circle Daybreak has the first one on their side. Hunter is ruthless and cruel, and I'm sorry." I looked up, pleading with every particle of my being for them to understand.

The Crone now wore a disappointed frown, but Theirry wasn't very surprised. Interesting… "Why did Hunter pick you?" he asked intently.

This surprised me, but only a little. "Hunter has always liked me, maybe better than his daughters; probably because there's no trace of witch blood in my family tree. I was like another daughter to him, just as spoiled as his own. I used to belong there, but I can't go back now. I don't belong anywhere now."

Theirry gave me a small smile. "Well, what do you think?" he said to the Crone.

"It's risky," she said, "but she told us the truth, so I suppose we could put her on probation."

"Probation!" I exclaimed. "Simply because of who I am?!"

Theirry gave me a rather large, awkward smile, and said, "You may want to start packing up a bit. I'll have some rooms in my house prepped for you, and you can move in there until you can buy your own flat. I'm sure your unused to these conditions." That was quite an offer.

"That's very kind of you," I said with genuine charm. Suddenly, I was reminded of the night I left my old life—that Night I had been proud of Night World's strong army, but I had also assumed that I would never be on the receiving end. It was safe for me, and definitely not for Devin. Hunter was going to expect correspondence soon, and information. My happiness completely crushed, I led Circle Daybreak's leaders out the door, then shut it in Devin's face, sliding the dead bolt into place.

**AN: Is this better? I tried to slow things down a little, but I'm sure the damage has already been done. Review, and please do tell me how to improve. Night World huggles to all! **


	6. Plea For Help

**AN: Look! It's an Update! I want to thank all my faithful reader for waiting patiently (or in some cases impatiently) for this update. I know it has been a while since my last update, and I'm sorry. I have bad news. In November, I am going to participate in NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month). That means one month of no updates on this fanfiction, guaranteed. So enjoy this chapter, because it's going to be a long time from now to the next one.**

With a huge sigh, I slid down to the thickly carpeted floor. I thought about Thierry's offer again. It was an extremely generous offer, but I felt I needed to recline. If I went to live in his house, I would be a lot less independent than I was here. I'll I needed to do was ask for either a better room or permission to remodel the small apartment. It would be Extreme Makeover Viola Edition. Devin made an unhappy noise, like a sad puppy, because I had just slammed my door in his face. I know he wanted to spend time with me, now that I was officially a part of Circle Daybreak, but it was simply too dangerous. Hunter will attempt to encounter one way, another, or personally visit me soon. As soon as he sees that my allegiance is with Circle Daybreak, he'll go after those I love. That's Devin. I wondered if there was anyone who could truly understand my situation, and then I remembered that Ash was in town. Very well, I would open the door to Devin, but only because he could tell me where Ash lives.

As soon I opened the door, Devin surrounded me with his arm and gave me what was really our first kiss. I'd kissed before, but it was nothing like this. An electric current seemed to flow through us, a pure connection that cycled through, and pushed us closer together. I raised my arms and wrapped them around Devin's neck as the kiss deepened, pushing pressing my body against his and letting him press my back against the hallway wall. We were the same height, and that made kissing all the easier. When my human stopped breathing, I pulled my lips from his and lay my head on is shoulder. I wished I could spend all my life just standing in the musty hallway enjoying the presence of my soulmate. But I couldn't. I remembered why I had opened the door in the first place. I tried to wiggle out of the embrace that was still pouring the pure, tingling energy through my body, but Devin's arms surrounded my slender frame and my back was pressed against the dusty wallpapered wall. I didn't want to hurt him, so I used the electric connection to send him my thoughts. _I need to go see Ash. Alone. _I wearily put my head back onto his shoulder.

Devin gave me a gentle squeeze. _Why?_

God, I know Devin is a year older than me, but he just so innocent. He hasn't seen the hard part of life. I pulled my head off his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "If I told you, I'd be risking you life, much more than I am simply by existing."

Devin opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it. I could see his thought clearly written across his face. "What about Circle Daybreak?"

"Devin," I said, "I won't run away, I won't disappear, and I won't betray you. Just trust me this once to do something on my own." I then used my superior strength to forcibly untangle myself from my soulmate. Without looking back, I began to fast-walk down the hall and towards the exit to the building.

When I reached the steps, Devin said, "He's staying in the apartment complex two blacks south next to the casino with fountain shaped like an Aztec temple. You don't trust me, do you Viola?" I wanted to run back to him and comfort him, but I was a danger to him. Unless I received Ash's help, we could never be happy and safe. Without even giving Devin a nod of thanks, I walked down the steps and out the front door.

After a brisk walk to Vegas's human drunks, prostitutes, and no goods, I reached the casino Devin had described. It was a large and flashy building, and the fountain was a 10-foot gaudy, gold plated attention getter. I spewed torrents of water than changed colors due to the neon lights planted in strategic locations. The many lights hurt my eyes, and blocked out the starry night sky with immense light pollution. I looked at the buildings to the left and right of the casino. One boasted of superior cuisine, and the other was called Exclusive Apartments: the finest housing in Vegas. I went into the latter.

The foyer had a pleasant color scheme of red and gold, with couches and glass table arranged in small groups. Daybreakers reclined and gossiped here. In the back of the room was a black glass counter. An unremarkable blonde witch in her twenties sat there painting her nails blood red. I walked up to her. When she didn't notice I was standing there, I cleared my throat. "Eh-hem!"

Startled, her brush painted a jagged line of red polish across the fingers of her left hand. She scowled at it, and then looked up at me with a plastered smile on her face. After a good look at me, he smile shrunk considerably. "I'm here to see Ash Redfern," I told her impatiently. The witch nodded, and turned to punch in a code on a pad most likely connected to some sort of central phone system. As she waited for Ash to pick up on the other end, she said, "I need to tell him who's calling. What's your name?"

"Viola Ringwood."

Her eyebrows shifted up towards her hairline in surprise. "What are you doing here!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Part of Circle Daybreak. I'm allowed to be here."

Thankfully, Ash picked up the phone. "Hello?" he groaned as if we just woke him up.

"Viola Ringwood is here to see you, Ash," she said in her fake cheer, giving me disapproving glares the whole time.

"Viola? Send her up." Ash sounded surprised. Interesting…

The blonde witch flung her arm towards the left of the desk, in the general direction of the elevator. "Room D213 floor 21." she mumble towards her ruined polish job.

My heels clearly clicked across the marble floor as I walked toward the elevator. With a push of my finger, the copper-plated metal doors open up to let me int. The interior of the elevator had a blue tiled floor and mirror all around the sides, with a black keypad to the right of the doors. I punched in my destination and felt the ground shift slightly. I had a long trip up. Despite everything that had happened that day, my blue sequined tank, white cami, and Ralph Lauren jeans were stilled spotless and without a single wrinkle. My black, knee-high Prada boost still had an impeccable glossy shine, and my hair was only in slight disarray. I assumed my first real kiss was responsible for that. I straightened my appearance as much as one can in an elevator, and waited for the doors to open.

When I finally reached the twenty-first floor, I saw an elegantly up kept apartment complex with attractive golden painted walls, electric hallway sconces, burgundy carpeting and generously spaced mahogany doors each numbered with a golden plaque. The elevator was in the center of this level. It was much more luxurious than my current accommodations. I would have to move in here soon.

I walked down the hallway to the left a little ways and noticed that the room plaques all started with C, so I turned around, passed the elevator, and sure enough, the numbers to the right of the elevator all started with D. Room D213 was only a little way down the hall. I rapped on the door gently, careful not to injure myself, and waited for Ash to answer. I hoped that he could help me. If not, Devin and I were doomed to a life of running from the Night.

I heard the bolt slid from its keeper and the lock click, and then a piece of Ash appeared through the crack in the partially opened door. When Ash recognized me a wary look leaked into his expression.

"Ash," I sighed, "I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to ask for help."

Ash smiled cautiously, but opened his door wide and ushered me into his apartment. The small but cozy rooms were open and decorated similarly to the rest of the apartment. I could see thick deep green carpeting, leather chairs, and couches, a few glass tables and a large flat screen. There was even a small, neat kitchenette off in the left corner. the only rooms hidden from view were the bathroom and bedroom.

I took a seat in a leather chair in the common, entertaining portion of the apartment. "Ash, sit down," I said. "I'll probably be here a while."

Ash spread himself out on the loveseat across from me before actually saying anything. "Its good to see you well," he said sincerely after a long pause.

I gave him a halfhearted smile and waited for him to continue. "Why are you here?" he asked brusquely. **(SAT vocab********) **With a sigh, I told him everything I had already told Theirry and Grandmother Harman today, and then added, "Can you help us?"

Several moments passed which were much too quiet for my liking. Ash then looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I honestly don't know."


	7. Life's Full of Secrects

**AN: Look! Look! Look! Chapter! Text! Story! Sorry I've been gone so long, NaNoWriMo, Christmas, and then Midterms, and other such excuses swallowed up the last four months. But I'm back, with my fabulous characters, and that's what matters. **

"What do you mean, 'I honestly don't know'?" I demanded.

Ash smiled at me coyly, and stretched his long frame across his couch. "You are quite unaware of the resources within your grasp."

I raised one thin black eyebrow at him. "Please, tell me of these resources I am so obviously unaware of."

"Viola, you underestimate the strength of the Daybreak system. We have hundreds of thousands of members across the globe, who are all training to fight, gathering members and finding soulmates, as well as gathering intelligence. Everywhere you go, you will most likely find at least one Circle Daybreak member. You have also come to the wrong person. I am one of Circle Daybreak's best secret mission aides, but in no positions of true power. You dear Devin holds more power than I do."

"DEVIN!" I exclaimed. "The Bellboy?"

"Ha! Devin is no bellboy. He is one of Circle Daybreak's finest spies, and a heck of a fighter. It seems you hardly know your soulmate at all."

"But….I…." I stuttered.

"It's been nice seeing you too, Viola," Ash said, "but I have places to be, and you have answers to find." That said, he sprung up off the couch and opened the door. With as much dignity as I could muster, I exited his room and returned to the foyer.

When I re-entered the foyer, the same witch still painted her nails at the counter, and some of the same people were still socializing in the lounge area by the door. I marched up to the reception desk and said clearly, "Excuse me; what do I need to do to obtain an apartment here?"

The witch scowled at her nails, muttered smoothing that didn't sound polite, and set her nail polish aside. "I'll need to check to see if we have an opening first, then all it takes is proof of Circle Daybreak Membership and the proper sum of money." The keys on her keyboard clicked as she searched the facility's availability. She cursed me as her nail polish came off on the keyboard, and then said, "We have several openings, any preferences."

"I'd like the largest suite available."

A few minutes more and then the witch finally said, "you will be in the Golden Suite, the only rooms on floor 35. What method of payment will you be using?"

I handed her my gold card. She quickly processed the payment, and then droned on, "Payments are due on the first of each month. Late payments are subject to late fees. Here's your key card, you may move in immediately." She placed a royal blue plastic card with the image of a white lotus on it on the counter. I took the card, and then exited the foyer, sufficiently satisfied with the transaction.

When I returned to the herbal shop, which looked startlingly different during the day, I found Devin standing behind the counter at the register. I opened the transparent glass door, bells tied to the handle announcing my arrival. He looked up with a fake, cheerful expression plastered across his face, but I could tell he was not happy. He recognized me instantly, and let the false expression melt away, revealing confusion and sorrow. Without saying anything, I walked across the stored, and sat behind the counter, leaning against the wall. Devin glaze flicked back and fort between me and the counter for a moment in indecision, and then he left the counter and sat down beside me. "We are such a weird couple," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

Devin's eyebrows came together in confusion, but he only said, "Did you get what you wanted from Ash?"

"He answered every question except the ones I asked. I guess I should have seen it coming, Ash will be Ash."

Devin snorted. "You got that right."

"I spilled my guts this morning, it's your turn."

He glanced around the store uncomfortably. "That isn't a conversation for our current location."

"Fine, I'll go pack, and then you can help me move into my new apartment as soon as your shift is over." I heaved myself up off the musty carpet, and headed towards the back of the store.

"The door's hidden in the right wall," Devin shouted helpfully from the counter. I found a narrow wooden door in the wall between shelves of precious and magical gemstones which opened into the familiar narrow staircase with creaky old stairs. When I returned to my room, I upended the contents of the drawers onto my bed and began methodically repacking my large designer suitcase. I retrieved my hair products form the bathroom, and then neatened the room as best as I could, inspecting every inch for stray personal belongings. When I was done, the room appeared as if no one had ever occupied it.

A few hours later, I returned to Exclusive Apartments with my key card in my pocket and Devin walking beside me, easily carrying my massive suitcase as if it weighed no more than a feather pillow, a large grin lighting up his face. Many of the Circle Daybreak members sitting in the lobby politely greeted Devin with familiarity. I ignored the jealousy I felt towards those who appeared to know my soulmate better than I did, and we proceeded to the desk, where a small brunette vampire—who had chocolate brown eyes and tiny, delicate features much like a porcelain doll's—had replaced the blond witch. "Good day, Melinda," Devin said cheerily.

I pulled my key card out of my pocket, hoping it had my room number on it, but I was disappointed. I went up to Melinda and said politely, "Excuse me, I just purchased an apartment earlier today, and I've forgotten the number of my room. Could you tell me what it is?"

Melinda looked at me with a suspicious frown, but only asked for my key card, to check the system. She began checking my customer file, and then said, "Daphne has no proof of Circle Daybreak membership on your customer file. Could you supply that, please?"

I assumed Daphne was the rude blonde witch who I had dealt with that morning, and was about to make an obnoxious remark when Devin said, "Viola's my soulmate, Mel. Is that proof enough?"

Melinda looked at Devin, and then me, and then Devin again. Then she smiled. "I couldn't have arranged a better match myself. Fate favors you Devin, it gave you a challenge."

Devin grinned smugly, and I rolled my eyes. "Why do you have to tell _everyone _I'm your soulmate?" I whined like a petulant child.

Melinda giggled, and Devin hugged me to him with the arm that wasn't weighed down by my monstrous suitcase, saying, "It's a compliment, Viola," and kissing me on the lips. I reacted, wrapping my arms around him and drawing him to me, enjoying the taste of him.

"Get a room," someone in the lobby shouted at us, and I detached myself from Devin.

"Not fair," I told him. Melinda giggled. She handed me back my key card, on which she had written _Golden Suite, floor 35_ in neat cursive with sharpie. I gave her my thanks, and led Devin to the elevator.

The Golden Suite was better than I had hoped for. The elevator opened to reveal a cherry maple door, neatly labeled "floor 35" on a brass plaque. I immediately slid my key card into the slot and the door swung inward, revealing the interior. The front room was a massive area larger than most people's houses and colored in many hues of yellow, orange and gold. The walls were a pale creamy yellow color and the floor was covered in wide planks of golden finished oak. On the sides of the building through which Vegas could be viewed, a wall of windows was accented with golden draperies. The large area held a kitchenette, dining area, and living space, with at least four large flat-screen TVs. The area was completely open, sections only distinguished by the furnishings they held.

Directly opposite from the elevator was a neat, white door which I assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom. I heard a soft thump to my right, and I glanced over at Devin. He had let my massive suitcase fall to the floor, and he was gawking at the luxurious room. "Isn't it wonderful?" I said with a silly grin on my face.

"How can you afford this?" he sputtered.

I grinned wickedly, "Oh, I'm not paying for it, Hunter Redfern is."

Devin sobered immediately, wiping away the bliss of the moment. "Oh. I forgot about that."

"You FORGOT!"

"I was more worried about you being locked up in Thierry's deep dark dungeons."

"Is there really such a place?"

Devin's expression grew darker. I could see memories of horrors flash through his thoughts. "Unfortunately," he said after a long pause.

"I know far too little about you," I said seriously. "Now tell me while you help me unpack."

I picked up my bag from where Devin had dropped it near the door and headed towards the small white door which led to the rest of the suite. Devin followed behind solemnly, scarcely making a sound. A heavy silence hung between us as Devin thought about what to say. I quietly swung the white door open and entered and expansive bedroom.

A large, four-poster bed made of a golden birch wood stood in the far right corner of the large room. Thick, golden curtains surrounded a massive feather bed with a cream comforter. The floor was covered by a lush carpet of a thick orange color. The walls were painted a soft yellow-orange, and white trim detail lined where the carpeting met the walls. The majority of the right wall was taken up by a cherry maple bureau, and a set of white oak double doors were swung open to reveal an expansive walk-in closet with at least three floor length mirrors inside. The wall next to the bed contained 3 wide double hung windows, and in the left wall stood a massive flat-screen TV and a discreet oak door.

I walked to the center of the room, where I placed my bag on the floor, and I began pulling out its contents and sorting them into piles. I was acutely aware of Devin standing still in the doorway, both overwhelmed by his surroundings and distressed by the task I had asked of him. I could feel that he didn't want to tell me his story. That much, I was sure of.

Devin took in a nervous breath through his teeth, and was about to begin, when my cell phone went off. There had never been I time when I was less pleased to hear Amy Lee serenade sorrow than that instant. I fished the cell phone out of my pocket and glance at the caller ID. The name I saw there made me look again. _Hunter Redfern. _I took in a jagged nervous breath, and then, slowly, let out a cold calm one. "Yes, Hunter?" I said with a cold edge to my voice that I hadn't realized I had lost until that moment. Devin was making me soft, and I was unsure of whether that was good or bad.

"Have you found Circle Daybreak yet?" Hunter Redfern's baritone crackled from the other end of the line.

I glanced at Devin. He had frozen where he stood in the doorway, and a look of shock was spreading across his face. "Yes," I told Hunter wild a cold confidence, "It was truly far too easy. All I had to do was force one of the humans to claim I was their soulmate, and Thierry put me on some sort of membership probation." Devin's mouth was now hanging open in some insane fascination, but his eyes were still glazed over with fear.

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Hunter Redfern asked impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-leez, Hunter! I haven't even been here 24 hours yet! It simply isn't possible to find information that fast."

Hunter grunted. "Call me as soon as you do," he commanded, but the strength of the command was lost as his voice crackled through my phone.

"Where ARE you?" I asked. "This connection is awful. Are you still wandering around those dark mountains looking for your long lost son?"

"That's none of your business," Hunter said sharply.

I snickered. "Yes, yes you are."

Hunter grunted, but made no comment.

"If I find anything, I'll call, but if anything real juicy comes up, I should probably just drive up to see you. Cell phones can be hacked and spied on."

"Sure, whatever," Hunter muttered. "Just find something FAST!"

"Alright, Bye," I said with fake charm. Then I hung up. I slid my cell phone back into my pocket and turned to face Devin again. The look on his face had gone from fear and amazement to shock and concern. "What?" I asked cruelly. "Looks like I spilled my guts to you and you still don't know me. Well that evens up the scores a bit. I don't know a thing about you." I turned my back to him a silently returned to the task of unpacking my bag. Devin stood in my doorway silently for a very long time.

**AN: This is my longest chapter EVER! 2226 words of quality writing. I'm very proud of myself. Comments and questions, and even flames are welcome, so please review!**


End file.
